A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal camera and LCD display arrangement and more specifically to the application of said invention to the surface of a visor when used in conjunction with an oxygen supply mask.
Thermal imaging devices have found particularly useful in firefighting and search and rescue operations as they enable the end user to see through the dark or thick smoke.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Olita et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0122958) discloses a fire fighter's helmet which has a thermal imaging system mounted thereon. However, the thermal imaging device is mounted on the helmet and requires a display to be angled down to the user's eyesight, as opposed to a thermal imaging lens that has an LCD screen on the backside of which it is mounted to the actual visor.
The Prescott patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,914) discloses a thermal camera which is mounted within a helmet. However, the arrangement of the image projection device under this patent is in the interior of the helmet.
The Coombs et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,160), and the Gordon et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,114) disclose a combination head-protective helmet which includes a cap and an outwardly extending brim, and a thermal imaging apparatus which includes an infrared camera for producing an infrared image of a scene or object and a display system which generates a visible image of the scene or object. However, the thermal imaging apparatus and display system are hingedly mounted to the top of the helmet and fold down over the line of sight of the end user, as opposed to an infrared camera with LCD display that mount to a visor that does not require a helmet.
The Warner et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,650) discloses an extreme temperature and radiometry and imaging apparatus which includes an infrared camera. However, this device wraps around the head or helmet of the end user as opposed to mounting to the visor of an oxygen delivery mask. Furthermore, the device under this patent does not utilize an infrared camera that is mounted to the opposite side of the LCD display screen.
The Coombs et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,288) discloses another firefighter's helmet which has a thermal imaging apparatus. However, the device under this patent a thermal imaging lens that attaches to the rear of the helmet and can be bended around said helmet to point the lens in the direction that the end user wishes to view a thermal image, as opposed to a thermal lens that mounts to the surface of a visor.
The Piche patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,283) illustrates a design for a fireman's helmet.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a thermal vision mask in which the thermal lens is mounted onto and projects the thermal image onto the surface of the visor.